Beverage containers and lids therefore are commonly sold and are used for the containment and consumption of beverages such as juice, soft drinks, water, coffee tea, etc. Typically, beverage containers will include a lid which covers a top opening through which the container is filled. The lids may be screwed onto the container, snap fit, friction fit, or otherwise removably attached. The lid is designed to prevent the beverage from spilling while still allowing the beverage to be consumed.
For instance, the lid may have a slot or opening therein that allows the beverage to be sipped or otherwise consumed from the container. Such lids are often used for hot beverages, such as, for example, coffee, tea, etc., as it is often preferred to sip a hot beverage so that the temperature of the beverage may be determined before a large amount is consumed. Alternately, the lid may have a piercing portion, or other opening, into which a straw may be inserted. The lid may also include a spout though which the beverage may be sucked or squeezed from the container, e.g., a child's sippy cup or a sport water bottle. Consumption of a beverage through a straw or spout is not typically preferred for hot beverages but, rather, is used for cold beverages, such as, for example, juice, water, soft drinks, etc.
Prior art lids typically have either an opening for sipping the beverage from the container or an opening for consuming the beverage from a straw, but not both. Even if a lid does have both, one of the openings is typically open at any one time. In this event, the advantage of using a lid to prevent spillage is lost.
In the advent of the “green” era, plastic lids and containers which may be reused are becoming more and more prevalent. If a user wishes to consume beverages through sipping, such as a hot beverage, one type of lid having an appropriate opening will typically need to be used. Conversely, if a user wishes to drink a beverage through a straw, such as a cold beverage, a different type of lid having a different type of opening will typically need to be used. This requires a person to carry different lids, which is often an inconvenience. Additionally, unless the lid can be fully closed, the possibility of spillage is present.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.